We Are Bulletproof Pt.2
We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 es la primera canción completa del single 2 COOL 4 SKOOL de BTS, además de ser la segunda parte de "We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (4 BEGINS RUFF)". We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 fue promocionada junto con No More Dream durante el debut de BTS. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=(What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof ireumeun Jung Kook, seukeireun jeonguk hakgyo daesin yeonseupsireseo bamsae chumeul chugo norae bulleotne neohuiga nol ddae, nan ggumeul jibdohamyeo jameul chamagamyeo maeil bamsae bolpeneul jabne achim haega ddeun dwie na nuneul gamne ijungjatdaewa sumanheun bandae sogeseo ggaebuswobeorin naui hangye geue banhae jaesu johge hwesae keontaekdoen sokching norae mot hae raeppeoreul danghan neohuiege raeppeoraneun taiteureun sachi Everywhere I go, everything I do na boyeojulge kareul garawatdeon mankeum nal musihadeon manheun saramdeul ijen (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Look at my profile, ajik amugeotdo eobtji Still yeonseupsaeng and raeppeomaen, yeah I do know that’s nuthin gomindo haetjiman ije pillyo eobseojyeotji neon ajikdo amachueo, nan meijeo, jjuk geureohge sseokgil Rap Monster, malcheoreom goemulgachi museun biteudeun gane nan ssak jibeosamkyeo chungsilhan ireumgabt yaedeura iriwa miri bwa hannat aidorui banjeon haha hipbusimppunin hyeongdeureun bulganeunghada haetji but ddokddokhi bwa igeol impossible-e machimpyo jjigeo I’m possible ja ije dwaetni boy Everywhere I go, everything I do na boyeojulge kareul garawatdeon mankeum nal musihadeon manheun saramdeul ijen (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof. |-| Live Ver. =(What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof ireumeun Jung Kook, seukeireun jeonguk hakgyo daesin yeonseupsireseo bamsae chumeul chugo norae bulleotne neohuiga nol ddae, nan ggumeul jibdohamyeo jameul chamagamyeo maeil bamsae bolpeneul jabne achim haega ddeun dwie na nuneul gamne ijungjatdaewa sumanheun bandae sogeseo ggaebuswobeorin naui hangye geue banhae jaesu johge hwesae keontaekdoen sokching norae mot hae raeppeoreul danghan neohuiege raeppeoraneun taiteureun sachi Everywhere I go, everything I do na boyeojulge kareul garawatdeon mankeum nal musihadeon manheun saramdeul ijen (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Look at my profile, ajik amugeotdo eobtji Still yeonseupsaeng and raeppeomaen, yeah I do know that’s nuthin gomindo haetjiman ije pillyo eobseojyeotji neon ajikdo amachueo, nan meijeo, jjuk geureohge sseokgil Rap Monster, malcheoreom goemulgachi museun biteudeun gane nan ssak jibeosamkyeo chungsilhan ireumgabt yaedeura iriwa miri bwa hannat aidorui banjeon haha hipbusimppunin hyeongdeureun bulganeunghada haetji but ddokddokhi bwa igeol impossible-e machimpyo jjigeo I’m possible ja ije dwaetni boy Everywhere I go, everything I do na boyeojulge kareul garawatdeon mankeum nal musihadeon manheun saramdeul ijen (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like Oh! namanchi haebwatdamyeon doreul deonjyeo We go hard urin geobi eobseo (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (What) iri naenwa (What) ginjanghae da (What) ggeutpandaejang (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof. |-| Hangul =(What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof 이름은 Jung Kook, 스케일은 전국 학교 대신 연습실에서 밤새 춤을 추고 노래 불렀네 너희가 놀 때, 난 꿈을 집도하며 잠을 참아가며 매일 밤새 볼펜을 잡네 아침 해가 뜬 뒤에 나 눈을 감네 이중잣대와 수많은 반대 속에서 깨부숴버린 나의 한계 그에 반해 재수 좋게 회사에 컨택된 속칭 노래 못 해 랩퍼를 당한 너희에게 랩퍼라는 타이틀은 사치 Everywhere I go, everything I do 나 보여줄게 칼을 갈아왔던 만큼 날 무시하던 많은 사람들 이? (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like (What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Look at my profile, 아직 아무것도 없지 Still 연습생 and 랩퍼맨, yeah I do know that’s nuthin 고민도 했지만 이제 필요 없어졌지 넌 아직도 아마추어, 난 메이저, 쭉 그렇게 썩길 랩몬스터, 말처럼 괴물같이 무슨 비트든 간에 난 싹 집어삼켜 충실한 이름값 얘들아 이리와 미리 봐 한낱 아이돌의 반전 하하 힙부심뿐인 형들은 불가능하다 했지 but 똑똑히 봐 이걸 impossible에 마침표 찍어 I’m possible 자 이제 됐니 boy Everywhere I go, everything I do 나 보여줄게 칼을 갈아왔던 만큼 날 무시하던 많은 사람들 이? (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like Oh! 나만치 해봤다면 돌을 던져 We go hard 우린 겁이 없어 (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like (Click click, bang bang) We juss sing it like (What) 이리 내놔 (What) 긴장해 다 (What) 끝판대장 (What) We are bulletproof We are bulletproof Bulletproof Bulletproof. |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial MV thumb|center|480x480px Practica thumb|center|480x480px Curiosidades * Es el debut de RM, Suga, Hitman Bang y PDOGG como compositores y escritores para el grupo. * Durante las promociones en programas de música coreanos, Jin tuvo problemas con el dispositivo de audio y sus pantalones, esto llevó a varios intentos de grabación y mucha presión en el miembro. * La primera parte de "We Are Bulletproof" esta disponible en el Soundcloud oficial de BTS. * En la versión original de la coreografía, todos los miembros dejaban a la vista sus abdominales en el verso de Jungkook, sin embargo, durante las promociones en programas de música coreanos, se modificó la coreografía para que ninguno lo hiciera. Categoría:Canciones